No Longer Alone
by NeoMulder
Summary: What if the Doctor had a daughter that wasn't Jenny? How would it affect the story? Find out here and please review.
1. Chapter 1: The Christmas Invasion

I leapt up and ran to my computer as it started blaring out noise. I opened the window that was causing so much ruckus and felt confusion as I saw what my scanner had picked up. It was just a blue box and there was a picture of man next to it.

I shook my head as doubt filtered in. I thought I'd taught myself not to be like this when something was found. Open mind, I reminded myself before I pressed a few keys that would get me the address of where this box and man were. I quickly straightened up, grabbed my black hoody and pulled it on before heading for my bedroom door.

I never made it to the door. Instead I was surrounded by a bright blue light and I found myself in a completely different place. I looked around to see a bunch of robed people with strange masks, though I knew they weren't people. I frowned and looked over at the other humans who were here. One I recognized as the Prime Minister, Harriet Jones and then there was Alex, her translator, but the last two people I didn't recognize at all. The girl was blonde and had brown eyes. The guy was black with brown eyes.

I turned back to face the apparent leader of the things here. He was staring at me. I smiled and waved. "Might I ask where I am and who and what you are?"

He stared at me and started speaking his tone angry. It took me a moment, but I was able to translate what he said pretty well. I was a little out of practice.

Harriet's translator began reading off of his little box. "He says 'I'm the leader of -'"

I cut him off by waving my hand at him. "Yeah, I can understand him. So, you're a Sycorax, huh? I should've guessed, what with the mask."

"The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet." The Sycorax said, seemingly annoyed with me as he pointed at the blonde girl. I understood the Sycorax, but the others had to wait for Alex to translate it.

"But she can't." Harriet cried.

"Yeah, I can." The girl said, though her voice was nervous.

"Don't you dare." Harriett said and I turned to face them, for the first time noticing the blue box my computer had scanned.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor." The girl said. I frowned. The Doctor? Why did that sound familiar?

"They'll kill you." Harriet protested.

"Never stopped him." The blonde said. "I, er, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and er, the Gelth Confederacy as er, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace."

I turned to stare at her in shock. She was just naming random organisms that had nothing to do with the Shadow Proclamation. The Sycorax all burst into laughter.

"You are very, very funny." Alex read as the Sycorax spoke. "And now you're going to die."

"Leave her alone!" Harriet shouted as the blonde shrunk back in slight fear.

"Don't touch her!" The unknown male said, simultaneously with Harriet's next words which were just a repeat of her first words.

The two of them were held back as the leader walked over to the blonde woman.

Alex read off the translator. "Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion..."

Half way through speaking the Sycorax began speaking actual English. "Then your world will be gutted."

A moment later Alex translated, not noticing the change.

"And your people enslaved." The Sycorax continued.

"You think so?" I questioned, looking at him as the others spoke about how he was speaking. "Considering the change in language I think something's changed. Only question is is it a good change or a bad one?"

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." The Sycorax told me angrily.

"That's English. Can you hear English?" The blonde said.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" The Sycorax yelled in anger.

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means..." the blonde woman trailed off and turned to look at the large blue box. I frowned and looked at it as well.

I watched as the doors opened and the man from the picture I had found was standing there in pajamas and a bathrobe. "Did you miss me?"

The Sycorax cracked his whip and I watched as the man caught the end and pulled it out of the Sycorax's hand.

"You could have someone's eye out with that." The man said and I stared in surprise.

"How dare!" The Sycorax cried.

The strange man took a thick club off another Sycorax and broke it across his knee. "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." He pointed at the leader of the Sycorax's before he turned to the man I didn't know the name of. "Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life." He had a large smile on his face as he turned to the blonde woman. "Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses." His expression became deadly serious and he pitched his voice to a whisper, that I wouldn't have caught if it weren't for my enhanced hearing. "Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?"

"Er, different." She answered. I frowned and drifted closer to them.

"Good different or bad different?" He asked, his expression still serious.

"Just different." She answered, look him over.

"Am I ginger?" He questioned. I frowned, shaking my head at the strange question, searching my memory for something that would make sense of this.

"No, you're just sort of brown." She answered.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger." He murmured. Well, at least I go her name from that even though the rest of it didn't make too much sense, but it probably would eventually.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet demanded. I looked at the man and Rose waiting for an answer.

"I'm the Doctor." The man answered.

"He's the Doctor." Rose answered, simultaneously. That's his name?, I .

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet inquired. I sighed and looked to the Sycorax who were surprisingly waiting patiently.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything." The Doctor explained, drawing out the word well.

"But you can't be." Harriet said in disbeleif and I rolled my eyes.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own." The Doctor said, his voice soft.

"Oh, my God." She said, obviously believing him now.

"Did you win the election?" He questioned as if we weren't on a spaceship, about to be killed.

"Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt." The Sycorax cut in, annoyed.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow." The Doctor said, turning and walking up to the Sycorax.

"Who exactly are you?" The leader questioned.

"Well, that's the question." The Doctor murmured. I crossed my arms over my chest and moved to stand beside the Doctor.

"I demand to know who you are!" The Sycorax yelled and I waited to see what the Doctor would say.

"I don't know!" The Doctor yelled, imitating the Sycorax's tone before he started speaking rather quickly. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." As he spoke he walked around and over to a large pillar that had a large red button on it. "And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He bent down and opened the pillar. "And what've we got here? Blood? Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." The Doctor said, slamming his hand down on the button.

I let a smile slide onto my face as I realized what the Doctor had just done. You couldn't use blood control to kill someone. The Doctor was exploiting their leverage.

"No!" Rose and Harriet cried.

"You killed them!" Alex said in shock.

"What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" The Doctor questioned.

I nearly chuckled at the look of surprise that was on the Sycorax's face. After a moment of stunned silence the leader spoke. "We allow them to live."

"Allow?" The Doctor and I said simultaneously before I let him take over. "You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." The Leader said angrily before he turned to me. "And who exactly are YOU? You seem to think you're so smart? I could take the world right out from under you."

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" The Doctor cut in though he threw me a curious glance afterwards before he looked back at the Sycorax.

"Or what?" The Leader demanded.

"Or..." The Doctor walked over and took one of the swords from one of the other Sycorax before he ran back towards the big blue box. "I challenge you." I frowned as all of the Sycorax laughed at his words. The Doctor spoke a moment later. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion." The Sycorax announced.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." The Doctor said, taking off his dressing gown and throwing it to Rose. "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

I watched the Leader process the insult and it seemed to make up his mind. "For the planet?"

"For the planet." The Doctor answered, completely serious again.

"Fine. I accept, but before we begin..." He turned to me. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

I frowned, looking at him. "I thought you brought me up here."

"You have no meaning to me." He commented. "Who are you?"

"Names are dangerous things to just give out, you know." I murmured, smiling at him. "But I will tell you this. You probably don't want to get on my badside. I hold grudges."

"Give me a name." He said in deadly tones.

Everyone looked at me, even the Doctor. "I'll give you mine, if you give me yours."

"I am Hevenittsa." He said and waited.

I nodded. "I'm River. Don't have a last name."

The Sycorax quickly swung at the Doctor taking advantage of the distraction. The Doctor quickly brought his sword up to block and let it slide across the other blade before he pulled it out around to swing at the Sycorax. Hevenittsa threw a downwards strike at the Doctor.

"Look out!" Rose cried.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." The Doctor said sarcastically as he jumped back out of the way. Seeing that Hevenittsa was the more experienced swordsman, the Doctor retreated up a tunnel. "Bit of fresh air?"

I quickly followed behind. I couldn't help out and I might not know the Doctor very well, but I was definitely on his side and could offer moral support.

I watched as the Doctor was driven back to the edge, and hit on the nose with the hilt of Hevenisttsa's blade. Rose moved to go over to him.

"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." The Doctor said, holding his hand out to her. The leader of the Sycorax knocked the Doctor down then slashed. The sword sliced off the Doctor's hand and his sword and hand fell to Earth. "You cut my hand off."

"Ya! Sycorax!" Hevenittsa cried in triumph.

The Doctor got to his feet. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." And then he grew a new hand.

I frowned. How did he? And then it dawned on me. Regeneration cycle. It couldn't be.

"Witchcraft." Hevenittsa accused.

"Time Lord." The Doctor said and I felt shock cross my features before I turned and ran back through the throng of Sycorax. They let me pass because it would go against protocol if they didn't. I had to know for sure. I hurried over to the large blu ebox that hadn't made sense before, but now it did. It was a Tardis. I rested my hand on the door and gasped as the door to memories that had always been closed flew open. I didn't get everything, but I knew that it would come gradually.

What I did get was that I had been given away by the head council of what I was unsure. I still didn't know what I was. I sighed and let my hand fall before I turned and headed back to the fight when I got there the Doctor was standing over Hevenisttsa, a blade pointed at his throat.

"I win." The Doctor said.

"Then kill me." The Leader of the Sycorax said, his voice strained as he held his head up, which was hanging over the side of the spaceship.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes." Hevenisttsa said.

"Swear on the blood of your species." The Doctor said, through clenched teeth, pressing the sword closer.

"I swear."

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow." The Doctor said, his tone becoming casual. I frowned and looked at him more intently this time.

"Bravo!" Harriet said, clapping her hands.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose said, running over to the Doctor. I sighed and looked over to Hevenisttsa.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams." The Doctor said as Rose helped him into his dressing gown. "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a round orange fruit. "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

I started toward Hevenisttsa as he got up, grabbing a sword and running towards the Doctor's back. The Doctor threw the satsuma at a control on the ships hull and part of the ship opened up, the leader of the Sycorax falling to his death.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." The Doctor said, seriously and I looked at him as he and Rose approached me. I walked in with them and waited for about five seconds before the pain of every bone in my body being crushed shot through me. I gasped and leaned against the Tardis as I waited for the pain to pass.

As I did this the Doctor spoke to the rest of the Sycorax. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended."

After he stopped speaking all of us and the Tardis were beamed back down to the Earth. I slumped against the Tardis as the last of the pain disappeared and exhaustion set in.

"Where are we?" Rose asked. They had all appeared about ten feet away from the Tardis and I. I pushed away from the ship and headed over to them.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey shouted.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." The Doctor said, watching the ship. I watched as it flew away.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey yelled.

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose joined in.

"It is defended!" Mickey yelled before him and Rose hugged and then Rose and Alex hugged. Great big family reunion it seemed. I sighed in longing. If only I had gotten to experience something like that.

"My Doctor." Harriett said.

"Prime Minister." The Doctor said before enveloping her in a hug.

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?" Harriett asked, looking up at the sky and I stopped moving towards them as I looked up as well.

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." The Doctor informed her. That was so true.

"Rose!" An unfamiliar voice called and an older blonde woman ran past me.

"Mum!" Rose cried. I looked down at the ground as the word sent my insides aching.

"Oh, talking of trouble." The Doctor said, quietly.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!" The woman said, embracing Rose.

I looked up to see Alex answer his phone, though I didn't think much of it.

"You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head." Rose said, happily.

"That was all I needed, cup of tea." The Doctor commented.

"I said so." The woman said.

"Look at him." Rose said, her voice happy and yet wistful as well.

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor? Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!" The woman siad, just noticing Harriet.

"Come here, you." The Doctor said, holding his arms open to Rose's mother. Rose and her mother hugged him. I smiled sadly at them before I walked over. Curiosity getting the best of me. I was curious about the Doctor, the timelord. I didn't know much about them, but I did know that they were the key to helping me learn who I was, what I was.

"Are you better?" Rose's mother asked.

"I am, yeah." The Doctor reassured her as they pulled away.

"It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready." Alex said to Harriet, quietly.

I looked over to them as Rose and her mother conversed. "Ready for what?"

"Tell them to fire." Harriet said, not answering me.

"Fire at will." Alex said into his phone and I realized what they were doing. "Don't!" I cried. It wasn't that I cared about the Sycorax, though I didn't want them to all die either, I didn't want to feel all of them die. There was more than I could count on that ship.

But it was too late as five beams of light streaked up into the sky and shot out into space.

This time I couldn't hold in a scream as all of the Sycorax were ripped apart into nothing but atoms. My legs buckled under me as the pain continued to lance through me. Rose's mother rushed over to me as I fell to my knees and hands. "What is it? What's wrong?" She cried as another scream escaped my throat.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked, asking about me and what had happened to make the asteroid explode. The Doctor hurried over to me and helped me sit up. I curled into a fetal position as more pain racked my body, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You're going to be okay. Just relax." The Doctor said and he placed the tips of his fingers at my temple and the pain disappeared, the exhaustion flooding me as my head fell onto the Doctor's shoulder. That happening so close together was draining. The Doctor winced, but left his fingers there for a moment more before he let me go, looking up at Harriet. "That was murder."

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago." Harriett said and the Doctor moved to hand me over to Rose's mother, but I shook my head and forced myself to stand.

Rose came over and helped me stay standing as the Doctor spoke angrily. "But they were leaving!"

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves.

"Britain's Golden Age." The Doctor said with malice.

"It comes with a price." Harriett said and I glared at her.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race." The Doctor said, angrily as he walked up to Harriett.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." Harriett said. I looked at the Doctor.

"Then I should have stopped you." The Doctor said, his tone deadly calm.

"What does that make you, Doctor?" Harriett demanded. "Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word." The Doctor told her.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." Harriett said, calmly.

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six." The Doctor taunted.

"I don't think so." Harriett denied.

"Six words." The Doctor repeated.

"Stop it!" Harriett said, now getting scared.

"Six." The Doctor said before going over to Alex and whispering in his ear.

Then he walked back over to Rose and I. "Let's go."

I nodded and did my best to support myself. "I think I can stand on my own now."

Rose carefully let me go and I was glad to find that I was more or less steady. The Doctor stayed close to me and I knew he would catch me if I started to fall. Mickey, Rose, and Rose's mother followed us.

"Doctor! Doctor, what did you? What was that? What did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor! I'm sorry." Harriett called after us.

"So.." I murmured, looking at the Doctor. "You're a Timelord."

"You know of timelords?" He asked me as we walked. I nodded.

"Yeah, who are you?" Rose questioned, walking backwards as she stepped in front of me. "You understood the Sycorax even before it was being translated."

The Doctor looked at me, surprise on his face.

"I just know things." I murmured. "I don't know how, I just do. The Tardis helped open the door, but it's just a crack so it'll come slowly."

"You know, about the Tardis?" Mickey asked, looking back at me. I nodded.

"It's very familiar to me and I remember hearing about a man with a big blue box. It just didn't click until you said you were a Timelord." I explained, fighting to keep my eyes open. "I'm not going to do anything to you guys though, so you can get those suspicious looks off your faces. The Doctor was in my head, he can at least confirm that much."

"Yeah, she won't do anything." He said, looking at them before looking to me as we approached the Tardis. "You guys head on home, I'm going to change and I want to speak with River, was it?" He looked to me and I nodded. "I want to speak with her for a moment."

The others sighed and headed off before Rose turned to the Doctor. "You, you're staying for dinner and if River wants to, she's welcome as well."

"I'll think about it." I told her and they turned and left. The Doctor led me over to the Tardis, pushing the doors open and as I walked in the feeling of familiarity flooded over me. The Tardis hummed and the Doctor helped me over to a seat after he closed the door.

"I'll be right back." He said before he disappeared down a corridor. I stroked the console of the Tardis and she hummed again. I jumped as a projection of Rose appeared in front of me.

"Hello, again." She said. I frowned. "I chose a face that you knew."

I nodded. "So, who am I speaking to then?"

"I am the Tardis." She answered. "I am helping you to remember."

"Yes. I appreciate it by the way. Thank you." I said, leaning back against the seat. "Wait, you said 'Hello, AGAIN', what do you mean by that?"

"We have met before." She answered. "We are friends. I helped you to escape when the Doctor was busy."

I frowned. "Escape from where?"

"You are not ready to know that yet." She said.

"Who are you to tell me if I'm ready or not?" I demanded.

"You are not ready to know that yet." She repeated.

I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them she was waiting. "When will I be ready to know?"

"I can not be certain until we spend a fair amount of time together." She said, sadly. "I have opened the door for you."

With that she disappeared. I frowned as I thought it over when the Doctor's voice startled me. "It's unusual for her to do that. It takes a lot of energy."

I looked over to see him leaning against one of the tree like pillars that were in the main room. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit with a long light brown duster and converse. "Welcome back."

"You felt them die, didn't you?" He asked, walking over to me and pressing a few buttons on the console. I nodded. "How long has that been happening?"

"For as long as I can remember, which isn't saying much." I answered, watching him flip switches as he moved around the console.

"Hold on." He instructed me and I did as he said, holding onto the console. The center thing started to whir and we were soon rattling about before it came to a stop. "If you want, you can come with me and Rose if she wants to go still."

"Go where?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side as I watched him.

"Anywhere, Anytime." He answered, looking at me. "You seem to know a bit and I'm curious about you. I want to know what you are, just as much as you do. Your parents won't notice you've been gone either, we can always come back to the same time."

"I don't have any parents." I whispered, looking at the console.

"What happened to them?" He asked.

"I don't remember." I answered with a sigh. "I just know I don't have any. Not anymore."

"Where do you live then? You're sixteen, you have to live somewhere." He prompted.

"I live in a house by myself." I answered. "I think I lived there before. There's pictures of me and someone else."

"People must have wondered why your parents are never around." The Doctor murmured.

"I tell them that they're just at work or out at the store or in the shower. I can be pretty convincing." I murmured, looking at him. "I'd like to go with you, but for now we should probably get to dinner with Rose and her mother."

"Knowing, Jackie she's probably gone to a lot of effort." He said as he helped me to my feet.

"It's Christmas." I answered. "Don't most people do that?"

When we got into the house they quickly had us sit down and I was surprised to see we were already served. I introduced myself to Jackie somewhere in between the festivities. It was unusual for me, but I found myself actually having fun despite how tired I was.

The Doctor and Rose pulled a cracker and a pink crown came out.

"Oh, that's yours." The Doctor said.

"It's pink!" Rose said, picking it up. "Mum, it should be yours." She glanced up and the smile faded from her face. "Look, it's Harriett Jones."

I looked up briefly but tuned it out, not really interested in watching it. I looked over to see Mickey staring at me. "What?"

"You have really light blue eyes and you have long black hair. You're wearing combat boots, black jacket, and black jeans, you're pale as a ghost and you look sixteen when you're probably five hundred. You're a vampire, aren't you?" Mickey said.

I blinked at him and spoke with sarcasm. "Yes, Mickey. You've figured me out. Oh, well, now I guess I'll just have to kill you." I paused before speaking again. "No, I'm not a vampire. And I am sixteen, as far as I know."

"Yeah, well you would say that." Mickey said and I was about to respond when Jackie cut in.

"It's Beth." She said. "She She says go and look outside."

"Why?" Rose asked and I stood up, heading for the door.

"I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" Jackie said, pushing the rest of them towards the door as I stepped outside. I walked out into what looked like snow, but I knew that wasn't it.

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asked. I looked up into the sky, sorrowfully. So many lives lost. It was wasteful.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash." The Doctor corrected her.

"Okay, not so beautiful." Rose murmured, looking up still.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new." The Doctor murmured.

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?" Rose asked and I sighed, letting my eyes close.

"Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life." The Doctor answered.

"On your own?" She inquired.

"Why, don't you want to come?" The Doctor questioned her.

"Well, yeah." She answered, though her voice sounded hesitant.

"Do you, though?" The Doctor asked again at her hesitance.

"Yeah!" She said, surety in her tone.

"I just thought, because I changed." The Doctor murmured and I smiled at his ridiculous reasoning.

"Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore." Rose told him.

"Oh, I'd love you to come." The Doctor told her. "And River's said she wants to go as well, so should be fun."

I opened my eyes and looked over at them.

"Okay." Rose said, offering me a smile. I smiled back at her and leaned against the Tardis.

"You're never going to stay, are you?" Mickey asked, looking at Rose.

"There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to." She said, trying to explain."

"Yeah." Mickey murmured, turning and going back inside.

"Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble."Jackie chimed in. "And you're bringing a sixteen year old into it as well."

"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic." The Doctor said with glee.

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." Rose said, taking it anyway. "So, where're we going to go first?"

"Er, that way. No, hold on. That way." The Doctor said, pointing up at the sky. I looked up.

"That way?" Rose questiond.

"Hmm?" The Doctor looked at us for confirmation.

"Yeah, that way." Rose agreed and I nodded, giving them both a smile before I stepped into the Tardis. She hummed as I went up the rail and stroked the console. It felt familiar and comforting to me.

**(I was originally going to have her name be Raven, but I kept typing River instead so I just fixed it so her name's River. The Sycorax is named Hevenittsa. I just came up with it on the fly and kept misspelling it. I was trying to make it sound alienish. He doesn't really have a name in the show, but I was getting tired of calling him Sycorax because that was his species and I was tired of calling him 'the leader' so I gave him a name. Hope you like it. If you want to read an original story by me go to superzion. blogspot. c om. I typed it like that because it read superzion when I didn't. Please review, give your ideas and opinions, and I will do my best to fit in any ideas you guys give, but I'm sticking to the character's as much as possible so please keep that in mind and again review, the more you review the more motivated I am to write. Thanks)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Earth Part 1

The Doctor took me to get my stuff from home while Rose packed. I had stayed at the Tyler's for the night, upon Jackie's insistence. The Doctor followed me out and into my room, looking around.

"Nice place." He commented as I grabbed a bag from under my bed.

I looked at him as I straightened and went over to my dresser. "Yeah, well. Bit lonely."

He nodded. "Spose so. How long have you been here? That you remember?"

"Um, about a year." I said, shoving clothes in my bag.

The Doctor wandered over to my computer system, examining it. "Did you make this?"

I turned towards him. "Yeah." As I spoke the alarm sounded and the Doctor looked at it, his eyes wide. I hurried over.

"I didn't touch anything." He told me, looking around.

The look on his face made me chuckle as I sat down in the chair, pressing enter to pull up what had alerted the system. "I know it's set to alert me of alien presence anywhere in the area. Mainly just timelords, but it picks up other stuff too."

"Oh." He pulled out a pair of glasses and bent down beside me, looking at the screen which had a lot of numbers scrolling across it. "What does that mean?"

"You can't figure it out?" I asked, glancing at him.

He looked over at me, his eyebrows raised. "It's your system."\

"Fair enough." I said, turning back to the screen, reading the numbers as they scrolled across. "It says 'Ward 26 -"

"Please Come." The Doctor finished and I turned to him, seeing he had a black pad thing in his hand. He glanced up at me and turned it so I could see. "Psychic paper."

"Interesting." I murmured before turning back to my computer, shutting it down and disconnecting the bunch of wires connecting it to other devices such as the microwave, the home phone, and a mini fridge. Once done I turned all the electric devices off and pulled the hardrive out of the ocmputer, putting it in my bag and putting a new hardrive into the computer. Too much on the old one for people to find.

The Doctor had gone back to wandering around my room and I occasionally glanced up at him. A moment later the doorbell rang and I hurried over to the window, looking out. It was Social Services. I groaned. "Not again."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, looking over at me.

"Just an annoyance." I answered, walking over to the door. "I'll be right back."

Sprinting down the stairs, I stopped when I reached the front door, opening it and looking out. "Can I help you?"

"We would like to speak to your parents." The man in front of me said. He had short cropped brown hair, light green eyes, and was wearing a black suit.

"Um, they're..." I trailed off as the Doctor came up beside me.

"River dear, why don't you go finish cleaning your room?" He said and i glanced up at him. He turned to the Social workers. "Yes?"

"You are?" The man asked.

"Her father." He said with a smile. "Jhon."

"Oh, Mr. Smith." The man said, returning the smile. "We just came to drop something off. I'm so glad you're home this time."

"Me too." He said, accepting the package the man held out.

"Have a nice day." The man said before turning and leaving.

The Doctor closed the door and dropped the package on the table before heading back up to my room with me. I grabbed my bag shoved a few more things in it before zipping it up and following the Doctor into the Tardis.

I set my bag down and hurried up to the console, holding on as we headed to the Tyler's.

"Thanks." I said, when we had stopped.

"Of course." He told me with a smile.

After a moment, Rose came running in, setting her bag down as well. She was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a blue coat that covered a shirt with a purple collar. "So where are we going?"

"Further then we've ever gone before." The Doctor said, with a smile. "After all it's River's first trip."

I smiled and held onto the console tightly as he threw a lever down and the whole place shook again. When we landed I followed Rose and the Doctor out of the Tardis and looked around. We were on a hillside and across a lake there was a large city. The sky was slightly overcast and there were cars flying overhead. I stepped forward, turning in a circle to look at everything.

I could feel Rose and the Doctor watching me.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking over at them.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth." The Doctor answered me, smiling.

"That's just, that's just.." Rose broke out laughing.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The Doctor said, joining in with her laughter.

"That's amazing." Rose said as they came to stand beside me, the wind whipping our hair around. "I'll never get used to this. Never." She started hopping up and down. "Different ground beneath my feet, different sky." She stopped bouncing and looked around. "What's that smell? "

I watched as the doctor bent down to pull up a bit of grass. "Apple grass."

"Apple grass." Rose repeated.

"Yeah, yeah."

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it. " Rose said, grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"Me too." He said, before grabbing her hand. "Come on." He started off and I quickly followed, still looking around.

When the Doctor stopped he laid his coat down and both he and Rose reclined back on it. I didn't bother sitting down, knowing I was too excited at the moment.

"I've heard of other planets, but I've never been on one before. It's amazing." I said, smiling widely as I turned to the Doctor.

"You didn't seem to bothered when we were on the Sycorax ship." Rose commented, smiling at me.

"I've always been comfortable on spaceships. I don't know why but it always seems so familiar to me." I told her finally sitting down beside the Doctor, crossing my legs and playing with the grass.

"So you've been on a lot of ships then?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Only twice before that I remember."

"When?" She asked, curiously.

"Once I snuck onboard because they had taken a child. Or that's what I thought. It turned out they had grown a child. His name's Luke." I responded. "The other time was yesterday."

She nodded and we were quiet for a while.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted. " The Doctor said.

Rose looked at him and smiled. "That was our first date."

"We had chips." The Doctor commented and I looked over at them, interested but it wasn't really my business. "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement," The Doctor sat up, leaning on his forearms. "...but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in. "

"What's the city called?" Rose asked and I looked back out at the expanisve buildings. They were beautiful.

"New New York." The Doctor answered, his tone completely serious. I chuckled.

"Oh, Come on." Rose said in disbelief.

"It is. It's the city of New New York." The Doctor said, laughing a little. "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." Rose chuckled, staring at him. "What?"

"You're so different." Rose said and I looked over at her.

"New New Doctor." The Doctor said and they both laughed. I smiled at them and looked behind me when I heard a light brushing sound. I didn't see anything so it was probably the wind, I thought.

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose asked, getting up.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." The Doctor said, standing, putting on his coat and nodding towards two elegant curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked, helping the Doctor locate his sleeve as I got to my feet.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this." He pulled out the psychic paper and showed her the message from earlier. "A message on the psychic paper. Someone wants to see me."

I looked up at him when he didn't mention the message I had gotten.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes." Rose said and with that we walked off, heading for the hospital. "So River, what did you do to survive on your own?"

"There was food in the house at first and then when that ran out I took small jobs in order to raise enough money to buy food and Luke and I stayed in touch, he helped out a bit." I answered, looking down. "Other times when I needed food but had no money I would sneak into the neighbor's house while they were out. I would clean some part of the house as payment and then take what I needed."

"You stole from people?" Rose asked, slightly accusing.

"Not exactly." I replied. "I always did something to earn the food. They just didn't know it."

"But still." Rose said, looking forward.

I stopped walking and looked at her. "It was either that or starve. And I made sure that they were wealthy enough to still get by and not miss it."

The Doctor didn't say anything, just looked at Rose. He obviously agreed with me. I shook my head and continued walking. They followed. As we walked through the doors, the Doctor grimaced.

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose commented.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." The Doctor said, looking around.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Really?"

"Yeah." He answered, nodding.

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't get much results on this one so I was focusing on the others instead.)**


End file.
